Solo es un secreto
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: –Gracias –susurra Alec. Magnus no deja de masajear las sienes con delicadeza, pero por un momento sus dedos se detienen, se inclina y con delicadeza deja un beso silencioso en la frente del contrario, sus labios acarician la piel por unos segundos y se retiran, pero el rostro de Magnus sigue estando a escasos centímetros del de Alec. –No hay de que –murmura Magnus. [AU,OneShot]


_Yep, nuevo One, me voy a ir al infierno por subir esto en vez de la continuación de otras historias pero en fin..._

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_Basada ligeramente en la serie "In the flesh" y en la canción "La ballata della farfalla melitaea" de Blind Fool Love._

* * *

**Es solo un secreto**

**.**

**.**

Son los últimos de días de febrero y aún hay tanta nieve que la mayoría de la gente sigue usando varias capas de ropa para salir a la calle.

Alec usa las botas para la nieve que su madre tanto detesta, pero que él ama. Sus pies están protegidos de la maldita nieve y a él no le importa que las botas estén desgastadas. Sus hermanos caminan frente a él; están hablando sobre la tarea de física que obviamente no hicieron.

Su hermano también usa botas, pero son sus botas negras de chico rudo que siempre lleva a la escuela. Su hermana en cambio usa un par de tenis turquesa que probablemente lo único que logran es que sus pies se congelen. Él mira sus botas, las cuales están tan desgastadas que parece que las tiene desde hace diez años, pero en realidad las tiene desde hace unos meses.

Sus hermanos dejan de caminar y él también se detiene. Ellos voltean y lo miran a la vez que le sonríen. Alec sabe que significa eso. Deja salir un suspiro y comienza a quitarse la mochila, rebusca entre sus cosas hasta que logra dar con su libreta de física; vuelve a acomodarse la mochila y les da la libreta. Comienza a caminar, los gritos de alegría que sus hermanos sueltan logran que él sonría, y por ese momento cree que no es malo ir caminando a la escuela, aunque se está casi congelando.

Y tardan más de lo necesario en llegar a la escuela, porque Isabelle y Jace paran cada cinco segundos para copiar la tarea de física. Y si no fuera porque sus hermanos son expertos en perder cosas, Alec ya habría tomado la decisión de caminar más rápido y llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Llegan diez minutos tarde a la escuela; Isabelle les da un beso a la mejilla y echa a correr hacia su salón, Jace termina de copiar la tarea y le regresa el cuaderno a Alec, ambos empiezan a caminar hacia su salón correspondiente.

Cuando llegan el profesor les mira de los pies a la cabeza y luego de un par de minutos los deja pasar. Jace gruñe antes de entrar al salón e ir directamente a su asiento, Alec lo sigue y se sienta a su lado. Siempre comparten asiento en clase de historia, porque Alec es un asco en esa materia y Jace lo rescata de caer dormido.

El maestro acomoda un par de pilas de papel que tiene sobre el escritorio. Unos minutos después se coloca en el centro del salón frente a toda la clase, carraspea y comienza a decir las instrucciones.

–Cosas abajo, solo lápiz y goma en la mesa –ordena dejando una pila de hojas en la mesa inicial de cada fila–. Tienen una hora para contestarlo.

Los alumnos comienzan a pasar los exámenes hacia atrás y cuando el examen llega a las manos de Alec, él sabe que está perdido.

–No quiero ver a nadie espiando el examen de alguien más.

El maestro empieza a caminar entre las filas, recoge los exámenes sobrantes y se asegura de que nadie esté planeando copiar. Sigue paseando entre los asientos, camina lentamente, dejando que se escuche a la perfección la forma en que la suela de sus zapatos golpea el suelo. Trata de intimidarlos y todos lo saben, y parece que solo funciona en Alec porque de repente le dan ganas de vomitar.

Todos están esperando a que el maestro de la orden para comenzar a contestar el examen; pero antes de que pueda decir algo más para asustarlos alguien toca la puerta del salón. La golpean seis veces con un ritmo alegre.

En la puerta hay un chico parado que está esperando a que lo dejen entrar; su vestimenta está conformada por una playera ligeramente holgada y unos jeans extremadamente apretados, ambas prendas son de colores alegres. El maestro gira el cuello para ver al chico, éste levanta sus manos, las cuales sostienen un abrigo y una bufanda de color morado, y comienza a ondear la ropa frente a su rostro.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunta el maestro caminando hacia la puerta.

El chico baja la ropa y le sonríe a su mayor.

–Dijeron que este es mi salón –contesta el chico.

– ¿Bane?

–Magnus Bane.

El profesor frunce ligeramente el ceño, como si la presencia de ese chico nuevo no fuera algo bueno.

–Estamos a punto de empezar un examen.

Magnus se encoge de hombros. El maestro lo mira sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Alec solo observa la escena y piensa en todas las posibilidades que tiene para ir al baño a vomitar decentemente, y posiblemente de saltarse el examen.

–Vuelve en una hora –indica el maestro. Su mano hizo una seña para que el menor se fuera.

–No me importa hacer el examen.

–Es sobre lo que vimos hace unas…

–Soy bueno en historia –le corta Magnus y sonríe, una sonrisa digna de un modelo.

El maestro se encoge de hombros, porque le da igual tener que reprobar a un chico que acaba de llegar a su clase, así que deja pasar a su nuevo alumno, le da un examen y le indica que se siente en cualquier lugar disponible.

Magnus se queda parado por un momento y observa todo el salón. Hay tres asientos disponibles, uno al final de la primera fila, otro casi al final de la segunda fila y el último justo al inicio de la tercera fila, junto a la ventana. Se queda con la segunda opción; camina hacia el asiento disponible en la segunda fila, y al ir avanzando se topa con la mirada de un chico, éste le mira de forma extraña, como si le odiara desde el instante en que le vio, aunque también parece que tiene ganas de vomitar.

Alec sabe que miró demasiado al chico nuevo de su salón, pero es que detesta a las personas que son seguras cuando se trata de esa materia. Lo detesta porque él es el único en todo el salón que quiere vomitar. El profesor da la orden para que comiencen a contestar el examen y en seguida todas las personas se concentran en responder correctamente. Alec mira su examen como si fuera un animal venenoso, no quiere tocarlo, no quiere contestarlo, no quiere estar ahí. Siente que realmente va a vomitar. Su hermano se encarga de hacerlo entrar en razón, todo gracias a un codazo en sus costillas.

Media hora después medio salón ha quedado vacío. El profesor deja que las personas que terminan el examen se vayan a pasear por la escuela, no tiene una clase planeada para ese día, solo el examen.

La goma del lápiz de Alec se acabó, cada respuesta que anota en el examen la borra enseguida, ninguna respuesta ha perdurado en el papel más de veinte segundos. El examen solo consta de diez preguntas, pero él no ha podido contestar ni siquiera una; y cada que alza la vista otra persona está entregándole el examen al profesor. Las ganas de vomitar siguen presentes y ahora sus manos están sudando. Su hermano se levanta de su asiento, coge su mochila y avienta su lápiz al interior, acomoda la silla en su lugar y se dirige a entregar su examen. Alec entra en pánico y no se da cuenta de que hay un papel en el asiento de su hermano.

Magnus terminó el examen hace diez minutos, pero aún no tiene ganas de entregarlo, tiene diversión desde su asiento. El chico que le miró mal cuando llegó ahora parece estar teniendo un ataque de pánico; muerde su lápiz, talla sus manos y mueve su pie derecho demasiado rápido. Magnus se dio cuenta que el compañero de mesa del chico, el rubio que había terminado el examen hace unos minutos, dejó un papel en su asiento; y se pregunta cuánto se tardará el pelinegro en darse cuenta de eso.

Cinco minutos después Alec se da cuenta del papel en el asiento de Jace. Mira de reojo al profesor y toma el papel lo más discretamente posible. Hay seis respuestas anotadas en el papel, y es todo lo que Alec necesita para poder pasar el examen.

Diez minutos después Alec entrega el examen al profesor, éste mira el examen por unos segundos para después ponerlo junto el montón.

–Ojalá si apruebes este examen.

Alec asiente y sale del salón a paso lento.

Magnus se levanta de su lugar y entrega su examen al maestro, ni siquiera espera para saber si su mayor tiene algo que decirle, sale del salón dispuesto a buscar el laboratorio donde se impartirá su siguiente clase. Y se encuentra con el chico de hace un momento, el cual está recargado sobre el pared y mira el suelo detenidamente.

–Tardaste mucho en tomar ese papel.

Alec alza la mirada pero tiene el ceño fruncido, porque alguien se dio cuenta de lo que hizo para aprobar el examen y eso lo pone en peligro.

– ¿Vas a decirlo?

Magnus enarca una ceja y piensa detenidamente en su respuesta.

–Podría.

El corazón de Alec empieza a latir fuertemente, como si estuviera realizando el examen de nuevo.

– ¿Qué es…

–No diré nada –le corta Magnus.

Alec le mira con cautela, trata de saber si está diciendo la verdad o solo está mintiendo para que él se vaya y tenga oportunidad de informar al maestro sobre su trampa.

Tiene ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

–Pero podrías hacerme un favor a cambio.

Ahí está. Ninguna persona guarda un secreto a cambio de nada. Alec asiente y se prepara para saber lo que el otro le pedirá.

– ¿Sabes dónde está el laboratorio cinco?

– ¿Qué?

Magnus parpadea. Está seguro de que su pregunta no era difícil.

–El laboratorio cinco –explica Magnus tratando de no arrugar el entrecejo–. Mi siguiente clase es ahí y no sé dónde demonios está.

Alec empieza a reír, no puede evitarlo, y aún si pudiera no lo haría. Él esperaba que el otro le pidiera algo más importante, como dinero, o una tarea. Tarda unos cinco segundos en dejar de reír y contestar.

–Sé donde está.

Es ahí cuando su cerebro parece despertar del sueño en el que había entrado gracias al examen. Y se pregunta cuál es la probabilidad de que el chico nuevo comparta otra clase con él.

El camino se vuelve exageradamente largo, a pesar de que no hay muchas personas por los pasillos a esa hora. Alexander no emite palabra alguna, trata de que el recorrido sea lo más rápido posible pero simplemente falla. Magnus tararea una canción mientras sus dedos golpean su muslo, está marcando el ritmo de la canción.

Tardan seis minutos en llegar al laboratorio deseado.

Ambos entran al lugar, el cual está vacío. Alec enciende las luces y se dirige a su lugar, todo eso sin darle siquiera una mirada al chico nuevo. Cuando está en la seguridad de su asiento saca un libro de su mochila, empieza a buscar la última página que estuvo leyendo y por primera vez le dirige una mirada a su contrario. Magnus se encarga de darle una buena mirada al laboratorio, a las mesas negras, los bancos negros, la pizarra, los lavabos y las llaves de gas; parece excesivamente interesante.

–Deberías sentarte –aconseja Alec. Sus ojos se concentran en las palabras impresas en el libro entre sus manos–. El maestro tardará en llegar.

Según el reloj de Magnus faltan veinte minutos para que esa clase inicie y esperar veinte minutos parado la llegada del profesor no parece buena idea. Se quita la mochila y se acerca a Alec, deja la mochila sobre la mesa y toma asiento al lado del chico, lo cual obliga al otro a dejar de leer.

– ¿Es bueno el maestro?

Magnus se siente como un idiota en cuanto termina de preguntar. Alexander se toma más tiempo de lo necesario para contestar.

–Es exigente y… supongo que es bueno.

Ambos asienten con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se quedan callados. Se preguntan si deberían decir algo más, porque la tensión crece y es asfixiante.

Deciden romper la tensión al mismo tiempo. Tartamudean una pregunta que ninguno entiende y se quedan callados de nuevo. Magnus muerde su labio y Alec se sonroja.

– ¿Alguien más se sienta aquí?

Alec asiente con la cabeza, pero sabe que esa no es una respuesta concreta.

–A veces mi hermana y su amiga.

– ¿A veces?

–No les gusta esta clase.

Una sonrisa extensa se revela en el rostro de Magnus y Alec tiembla ligeramente ante eso.

–Entonces elegí un buen lugar.

Alec se encoge de hombros y vuelve a abrir su libro para retomar su lectura, va a ignorar al chico nuevo y no se siente culpable por hacerlo.

–Aún no sé tu nombre.

–Alexander –responde Alec sin levantar la vista de su libro. Quiere dejar de platicar de una buena vez.

–Magnus.

Por un momento Alec quiere contestarle que ya lo sabe, que escuchó su nombre cuando se apareció en el salón de historia, pero eso lo pondría en ridículo, así que simplemente asiente con la cabeza y no pronuncia otra palabra. Magnus parece comprender que quiere leer y comienza a tararear una canción lenta, su voz se vuelve ligera y aguda; es una canción famosa últimamente, Alec la había escuchado en la mañana en la radio y le encantó.

A pesar de que no se conocen, ambos se sienten tranquilos el uno al lado del otro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Necesitan dos semanas y media para poder tener una relación amistosa entre ellos, pero es algo natural ya que comparten tres clases; lunes, miércoles y viernes tienen que verse, era inevitable que se hicieran amigos. Alexander culpa a Magnus por esa amistad, porque Magnus simplemente no se calla y no permite que Alec se quede callado. Es absurdo que puedan llevarse tan bien, dado que Alexander es demasiado reservado y Magnus es extremadamente extravagante.

No saben cómo, pero terminaron compartiendo asiento en dos de las materias que tienen en común. En historia Alexander sigue compartiendo mesa con su hermano, porque su hermano siempre lo detiene cuando intenta levantarse y lanzarse por la ventana.

Pero justo en ese momento están compartiendo la mesa en el laboratorio, Magnus está tomando un café y Alec está tratando de no vomitar su desayuno sobre la mesa. Acaban de tener un examen sorpresa en la clase de historia y como siempre el pelinegro tuvo un pequeño ataque de nervios, aunque al final su hermano volvió a pasarle las respuestas del examen. No había una razón exacta para que estuviera tan nervioso.

– ¿Quieres un poco? –Magnus extiende el vaso desechable para ofrecer la bebida.

Alexander niega con la cabeza, tiene ambas manos sobre su boca. Magnus suelta una risa y le da un trago a su bebida.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Tu rostro –contesta Magnus divertido–. Pareces un muerto.

El ceño de Alexander se frunce y golpea el brazo del moreno como queja.

–Cállate, Bane.

–Ya te dije que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, los chicos lindos tienen ese derecho.

Magnus sonríe abiertamente mientras lo dice, pero lo único que obtiene de Alexander es un ligero sonrojo acompañado de un bufido.

La clase terminó hace media hora pero ellos siguen dentro del salón, porque afuera hace demasiado frío y el menor aún tenía ganas de vomitar por el reciente examen. Es agradable estar los dos solos.

El moreno saca su celular y comienza a crear una lista de reproducción con las canciones que sabe que le gustan a su acompañante, son canciones lentas; cuando termina de crearla deja que la música suene y acomoda el celular en el centro de la mesa. Le da un trago a su café y después deja el vaso en la mesa, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Alec, éste le mira con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, está atento a sus movimientos por si intenta hacer algo que lo dañe o le provoque vomitar de verdad.

Magnus se posiciona detrás de Alec y antes de que éste pueda voltear, los dedos del mayor se posicionan en cada lado de su mandíbula y tiran su cabeza hacia atrás. Alexander tiembla al sentir los dedos fríos de Magnus acariciar su mandíbula, los dedos tocan con delicadeza y eso solo provoca que quiera cerrar los ojos, trata de evitarlo y se concentra en los ojos de su reciente atacante, el cual le mira con amabilidad, no hay sonrisa en su rostro pero parece como si la hubiera.

– ¿Qué haces?

Magnus se toma su tiempo para responder, sus dedos están demasiado ocupados acariciando la piel del rostro de Alexander. Sus yemas se arrastran por la suave piel hacia arriba, acarician con cuidado las comisuras de los labios, se detienen por un segundo en las mejillas para después continuar su camino, se arrastran con sumo cuidado en el contorno de los ojos azules y llegan a su objetivo en las sienes, empiezan a formar círculos, el tacto es tan suave y agradable que Alec se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos.

–Me lo enseñó mi madre –dice Magnus en voz baja–. Ella decía que ayuda a curar cualquier malestar.

Alexander ronronea en respuesta, aunque él no se da cuenta realmente de que acaba de hacer eso. La música sigue sonando, la canción está en la parte más hermosa y los dedos de Magnus hacen magia sobre sus sienes, empieza a olvidar que había tenido ganas de vomitar hace unos minutos.

Y Alec no se da cuenta que entreabre los labios y deja salir un suspiro el cual queda opacado por la música. Justo en ese instante sus ojos se abren y mira a Magnus directo a los ojos, y el moreno cree que esos ojos azules están atravesando su alma; trata con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar el temblor que recorre sus piernas.

–Gracias –susurra Alec.

Magnus no deja de masajear las sienes con delicadeza, pero por un momento sus dedos se detienen, él se inclina y con delicadeza deja un beso silencioso en la frente del contrario, sus labios acarician la piel por unos segundos y se retiran, pero el rostro de Magnus sigue estando a escasos centímetros del de Alec.

–No hay de que –murmura Magnus con un hilo de voz.

Alexander trata de que no se note que una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando recibió ese beso, cierra los ojos nuevamente, es solo un impulso. Los únicos besos que había recibido en la frente hasta ese momento eran de parte de su madre y nunca había sentido eso. Debe de haber algo mal en eso.

La canción cambia. Los dedos de Magnus se mueven de nuevo. Alexander abre los ojos.

Y cuando sus miradas se encuentran todo queda aclarado. Saben que eso no es normal, saben que eso no es algo que los amigos hacen, saben que ambos sintieron su cuerpo temblar, saben miles de cosas, pero también saben que ninguno de los dos quiere decir algo.

Y lo aceptan. Aceptan saber y no decir una palabra sobre eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dos días después del incidente en el laboratorio encuentran el lugar perfecto para pasar las tardes.

Es viernes y están caminando por el bosque. Alexander tuvo la idea y Magnus lo siguió. Caminaron por media hora antes de dar con el lugar, es una pequeña cueva que está oculta por un par de ramas bajas de unos árboles alrededor. Se quedaron mirando la entrada por un buen tiempo decidiendo si entrar o no.

Magnus es el que da el primer paso hacia adelante para adentrarse a la cueva pero enseguida la mano de Alexander se cierne en su muñeca y lo detiene.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Voy a entrar –contesta Magnus rodando los ojos.

–Puede haber algún animal venenoso.

El moreno se muerde el interior de la mejilla y le dirige una mirada inquisitiva a la entrada de la cueva.

–Me arriesgaré.

El agarre en la muñeca de Magnus se tensa.

–Puede haber…

– ¿Qué? ¿Arañas?

La nariz de Alec se arruga y su ceño se frunce.

–Podrían ser venenosas.

Magnus suelta un bufido y se deshace del agarre, Alec está a punto de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero es Magnus quien lo sujeta esta vez de la muñeca.

–Entraremos.

Y no es una petición ni una amenaza, es un anunció. Magnus ya tomó la decisión y no le importa que Alexander se niegue, harán eso juntos.

Apartan las ramas y se adentran a la cueva, el sonido de sus pisadas produce eco al instante, está obscuro pero no huele a humedad, solo a tierra. Alexander saca su celular y enciende la lámpara, Magnus haría lo mismo si la linterna de su celular aún funcionara. Se guían con la linterna del celular y tratan de adentrarse hasta el final, no les toma más que un minuto llegar al final, es una cueva pequeña y tienen que mantenerse agachados conforme llegan al final pero al ver la forma en que acaba no pueden evitar soltar una risa.

–Aquí tienes a tu animal venenoso, Alexander.

Lo único que hay al final de la cueva es una pared de roca distorsionada. No hay animales venenosos, no hay musgo cubriendo las paredes. Solo una cueva aburrida.

–Es decepcionante.

Magnus suelta una risa de nuevo y se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro de roca, Alec lo imita después de pensárselo unos segundos, la linterna del celular queda contra la tela del pantalón de su dueño y todo se obscurece. Ninguno habla, miran hacia la salida de la cueva pero las ramas de los arboles ocultan la luz del día.

–Deberíamos venir aquí después de clases.

Alexander rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido, Magnus no puede verlo pero sabe lo que hizo, en tan poco tiempo ya memorizó los gestos del otro.

– ¿Cómo si fuera nuestro lugar secreto?

Magnus asiente pero se da cuenta que están a obscuras y sus gestos no pueden ser notados.

–Es un lugar tranquilo, ¿No crees?

– ¿Y si algún día un oso o una serpiente trata de apoderarse de este lugar?

–Los demandamos –contesta Magnus tranquilamente.

Alec empieza a reír. Ambos se piensan la idea por un instante. Son amigos, eso es algo claro, pero no saben si son ese tipo de amigos que tienen un lugar secreto a donde ir después de clases. Se agradan. De alguna forma se complementan. No parece una mala idea tener ese lugar, compartir ese pequeño secreto.

Magnus sabe que quiere hacerlo. Alexander sabe que quiere hacerlo. Pero de nueva cuenta no dicen lo que saben, ni lo que quieren. Se quedan callados, dejando que la obscuridad los haga parte de ella y que el silencio los esconda.

–Es una pésima idea –dice Alec.

–Lo sé –responde Magnus.

La obscuridad se acaba cuando Alexander alza su celular, voltea la linterna para que ilumine el techo de la cueva y de paso sus rostros. Se miran por un momento.

–Me gusta –dice Magnus.

–A mi también.

Se sonríen y aceptan lo que son ahora; un par de amigos que comparten un secreto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde hace tres semanas su punto de reunión después de clases es esa cueva. A veces llegan juntos y otras veces cada quien toma su propio camino, pero siempre se encuentran ahí, no han faltado ni un día desde que encontraron ese lugar. Les encanta tener ese secreto pero no lo dicen en voz alta.

Magnus se encuentra sentado al final de la cueva, hay una lámpara enorme a su lado que alumbra casi todo el lugar. Alexander la llevó ahí el segundo día que decidieron visitar el lugar. Es realmente útil en momentos como ese, en el que Magnus realmente debe de adelantar su tarea para no tener nada que hacer al llegar a casa. Hay una hoja tirada a su lado izquierdo, tiene escrita la fecha y su nombre pero lo demás está en blanco, su tarea es escribir a que universidad quiere ir.

Él no sabe que escribir. Lo único que sabe es que quiere estudiar diseño pero no sabe en qué universidad. Y es estresante. Quiere tomar el papel y romperlo por la mitad.

Alexander llega cuando está a punto de matar el pobre papel. Magnus lo saluda y acomoda sus cosas para que se pueda sentar a su lado, su contrario acepta esa invitación y se sienta, suelta un suspiro y comienza a sacar su carpeta. Alec también tiene tarea y aunque debería ser estúpido verse en una cueva para hacer tarea a ellos les agrada. Es mejor que estar en la escuela o en algún otro lugar. La cueva es un lugar único que solo ellos comparten y les encanta saber que nadie más puede entrar a ese lugar. Aunque sea un pensamiento tonto.

Empiezan a hacer la tarea y tratan de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para poder platicar entre ellos, pero cuando Magnus llega a la hoja maldita su mano para de escribir, no sabe que poner. Sabe que carrera quiere y es estresante no saber qué universidad es mejor para él. Su pulgar empieza a rasgar un extremo de la hoja y sabe que debe parar o terminará rompiéndola por completo.

– ¿Problemas? –pregunta Alec.

No lo está viendo pero el hecho de que no escuche el carbón rasgar la hoja es preocupante.

–Algo así –responde Magnus, se mordisquea los labios mientras lo hace–. ¿Ya escogiste universidad?

Alexander deja de escribir cuando escucha esa pregunta.

–Voy a enlistarme.

Magnus sabe lo que eso significa. Lo sabe perfectamente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es una tradición en mi familia –murmura Alec–. Tengo que ser un soldado.

– ¿No es peligroso?, pueden enviarte a lugares horribles.

–Lo sé, pero es algo que está decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedan callados, ninguno sabe que decir. Magnus no puede creer que Alec tenga que ser parte de la milicia y no entiende porque lo acepta tan fácilmente; era seguro que nunca le habían preguntado su opinión sobre eso. Alec no sabe que decir porque nunca había tocado ese tema con nadie que no fuera parte de su familia, no le molesta tener ese destino, hubiera preferido que le preguntaran su opinión pero eso no era algo que pasaba con su familia; sus padres tomaban las decisiones y él las acataba.

–Supongo que esa será tu carrera –Magnus no puede contener el deje de tristeza en su voz–. No volverás a este lugar.

Las manos de Alec juegan con su bolígrafo.

–No estoy seguro de eso, realmente no estoy seguro de nada que tenga que ver con el ejército.

Magnus gruñe como contestación, no sabe que más decir; si él estuviera en la posición de Alec es obvio que no lo aceptaría, pero Alec no se parece en nada a él.

–Mucha suerte.

Las comisuras de la boca de Alec se extienden hacia arriba.

– ¿Qué universidad elegiste tú?

–Ninguna –gruñe Magnus.

– ¿No vas a seguir estudiando?

–No sé qué universidad elegir.

Los ojos de Alec resplandecen, Magnus no lo nota porque no alcanza a mirarle los ojos, en unos segundos ya está sobre su mochila buscando algo. Extrae un papel de su mochila y se lo extiende a su amigo, sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas y el moreno se pregunta por qué.

Toma el papel que le ofrecen y le da un rápido vistazo. Es un folleto sobre escuelas de arte, la mayoría están lejos pero ese no es un problema para él, toda su vida ha estado ahorrando dinero suficiente para eso. Aún así no le vendría mal una beca. Sus ojos leen cada parte del folleto con atención y casi se olvida de Alec.

– ¿Es útil?

Magnus asiente pero no pronuncia palabra alguna, está demasiado ocupado leyendo lo que las escuelas ofrecen. Necesita un par de minutos para elegir a su preferida.

–Gracias, Alexander.

Alec asiente con la cabeza y desvía la mirada. Desde el incidente en el laboratorio no puede ver los ojos de Magnus por más de veinte segundos sin terminar desviando su vista a sus labios.

– ¿Realmente te quedarás en la guerra?

–No hay guerra –contesta Alec a la vez que suelta una risa.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–No sé, Magnus.

–No me gustaría que murieras –susurra Magnus esperando que Alexander entienda que está diciendo la verdad.

–A mi no me gustaría morir.

Ambos se muerden el labio inferior pero no notan que lo hacen al mismo tiempo. De nueva cuenta no saben que decir, porque ambos tienen miedo de que la muerte llegue antes de tiempo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hay una fiesta en una semana. Es una de esas fiestas que son organizadas por personas populares de la escuela pero que casi todas las personas, sean populares o no, asisten. Cada semestre hay tres fiestas, la de inicio de semestre, la de mediado de semestre y la de final de semestre.

Alexander nunca ha asistido a una de esas fiestas.

No es que no lo invitaran, los panfletos que servían de invitación llegaban a sus hermanos y ellos siempre terminaban dándole alguna, aún así él siempre rechazaba la oferta. Nunca le había atraído la idea de ir a un lugar con un montón de extraños y emborracharse hasta que no pudiera recordar su propio nombre.

Pero en ese momento tiene una invitación en las manos, su hermano se la dio hace solo unos segundos. Él sabe que no va a ir a esa fiesta, pero aún así no ha tirado la invitación, y no sabe por qué.

Magnus llega en ese momento. Posiciona su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro y estira el cuello para leer el papel que tiene entre las manos, sonríe al darse cuenta que se trata de la invitación a la fiesta de esa noche. Él ya había recibido una invitación pero no estaba seguro de ir.

– ¿Irás a la fiesta?

Alexander nota al instante el tono de voz alegre que Magnus emplea en esa pregunta.

–No.

Enseguida los labios de Magnus se fruncen ante esa contestación.

–Tienes que ir, Lightwood.

–Mis hermanos irán, Bane.

–Pero yo no soy amigo de tus hermanos, ¿Cierto?

Alec rueda los ojos, porque se imagina como sería si Isabelle o Jace tuvieran de amigo a Magnus.

– ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

Magnus se encoge de hombros, su brazo deja de rodear los hombros de Alec.

–Camille me invitó, pero no sé si deba ir.

Camille quiere ser la novia de Magnus, Alexander lo sabe porque ha notado las miradas que la rubia le dirige al moreno.

Y no puede evitar sentir que su estomago se contrae y su mandíbula se tensa. Trata de ignorar que esos síntomas son provocados por la imagen de Magnus yendo a una fiesta solo porque Camille estará ahí.

–Deberías ir.

–Tú no vas a ir.

–Tal vez vaya –contesta Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos saben que lo que acaba de decir es una vil mentira.

Se miran por unos segundos. Magnus quiere saber si Alec se opone a que vaya, en realidad quiere que Alec le diga que no debe de ir, que podrían hacer algo juntos en lugar de ir a una estúpida fiesta con personas que ves toda la semana. Alec no pronuncia palabra alguna y termina desviando la mirada. Y Magnus trata de ignorar que ese gesto lo decepciona.

–Entonces tendré que ir a mi casa para prepararme, ¿Te parece si hoy no vamos a la cueva?

–Está bien.

Magnus suelta un suspiro, se acomoda la mochila y está a punto de despedirse pero nota que Alec no le dirige la mirada, inconscientemente su mano se levanta y en un segundo sus dedos empiezan a acariciar el cabello negro. Alexander alza ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver los ojos de Magnus.

Alexander quiere acortar la distancia, quiere abrazar a Magnus por el cuello y decirle que no vaya a una fiesta donde va a estar Camille. Quiere que se quede con él. Pero en lugar de llevar a cabo eso termina diciendo algo estúpido.

–Te veo el lunes.

Los dedos de Magnus se detienen, su dueño aprieta los labios y asiente con la cabeza, vuelve a acomodar su mochila y se va por el lugar de donde vino. Alec se siente como un idiota, estruja las correas de su mochila y se va caminando en dirección contraria a la del moreno. Quiere olvidarse de ese pequeño momento que acaban de tener, no quiere saber nada del mundo y mucho menos quiere pensar que Camille y Magnus terminarán besándose al final de la noche.

Así que de alguna forma llega a su casa, no sabe cómo y no le interesa ponerse a pensar sobre eso. Deja su mochila en su cuarto y va directo a la cocina, rebusca entre los cajones y encuentra una botella de ron blanco, está llena de polvo pero es casi nueva y eso es suficiente para él. Vuelve a su cuarto y guarda la botella en su mochila, escribe una nota para sus padres y se va de la casa. Quiere ir a la cueva y hacer algo que nunca ha hecho en su vida, solo porque quiere dejar de pensar en cosas que no valen la pena.

Tarda veinte minutos aproximadamente en llegar a la cueva, entra casi corriendo mientras se quita la mochila y cuando llega al final de la cueva se deja caer. Tarda un par de minutos en darse cuenta que se encuentra a obscuras, sus dedos tantean en el aire hasta dar con la lámpara, cuando la luz inunda el lugar los ojos de Alec lo resienten. Se talla los ojos y parpadea un par de veces para acostumbrarse, después de eso no sabe qué hacer. Casi automáticamente sus manos se encargan de extraer la botella de ron de su mochila, sabe lo que sus hermanos hacen cuando no quieren pensar en algo.

Quiere beber igual que lo hacen otras personas para dejar de pensar. Destapa la botella, pasea su nariz por la boquilla pero el olor es tan penetrante que se obliga a alejar el recipiente casi al instante. Por un momento piensa que esa no fue una buena idea, que debería de tapar la botella y volver a su casa. A pesar de saber que es un error termina cometiéndolo. Acerca la boquilla a sus labios y le da un rápido trago, el alcohol le quema la garganta y su sabor es amargo, es asqueroso para él y quiere escupirlo aún cuando ya se lo tragó.

Mira la botella y se repite que es una buena forma de despejar su mente, así que aunque el primer trago fue asqueroso decide hacerlo de nuevo, vuelve a acercar la boquilla a sus labios y vuelve a beber, solo que esta vez es un trago mucho más largo; trata de imaginar que es agua y eso le hace más fácil las cosas. Para de tomar cuando necesita respirar; la garganta le arde y los ojos se le humedecieron, pero solo eso ha pasado, aún sigue pensando en Magnus.

Alza la botella y la observa con un poco de resentimiento, se supone que el alcohol funciona para dejar de pensar pero aún no hay ningún efecto en él. Tal vez está haciendo algo mal, así que vuelve a beber, quiere que los efectos aparezcan de una buena vez, toma todo lo que puede hasta que la botella queda casi vacía, y aún así no ha pasado nada. Se resigna y cierra la botella. Es patético que no pueda emborracharse.

Deja la botella a un lado y se recarga contra la pared de piedra, cierra los ojos para saber si así puede dejar de pensar, pero tener los ojos cerrados solo le hace pensar en Camille y Magnus y en lo perfectos que se verían juntos. Suelta un gruñido, abre los ojos y se jala el cabello. Está harto de pensar. Recarga de nuevo la cabeza y mira el techo, hay una polilla en el techo, parece que murió pegada a ese lugar pero Alec no lo quiere comprobar, detesta a esos insectos.

Después de unos minutos se dispone a levantarse e irse, así que trata de elevarse pero falla en el primer intento, y en los que le siguen. Sus extremidades no coordinan bien y cae cada que intenta incorporarse, todo a su alrededor empieza a dar vueltas, parece que el alcohol realmente hizo efecto al fin. Suelta una risa sonora y se deja caer, no sabe porque pero le da demasiada gracia el hecho de no poder levantarse. Trata de tomar la botella de nuevo pero le da pereza tener que moverse, por lo tanto termina riéndose de sí mismo sin la mínima intención de cambiar su posición.

–Soy un idiota –canturrea divertido.

Suelta una sonora risa y empieza a perder la noción del tiempo, se pone a cantar un par de canciones nuevas que le encantan. Sabe que nadie lo va a escuchar, no parece estar cantando lo suficientemente alto. No recuerda hace cuanto que está en la cueva y no le puede importar menos. Se estira y trata de alcanzar el techo con los brazos estirados pero le es imposible, suelta un gruñido y vuelve a intentarlo sin éxito alguno; comienza a cantar mirando un punto fijo en el techo, un lugar donde la roca parece completamente plana.

No se da cuenta que en realidad está cantando demasiado alto, o que sigue intentando tocar el techo con la punta de sus dedos, mucho menos se da cuenta de que alguien entra a la cueva, de cualquier forma no le importa. En ese momento está combinando dos de sus canciones favoritas, cantando una parte de una para complementarla con una parte de otra.

Escucha los pasos de un intruso, pero las pisadas suenan cerca de su cabeza, tuerce el cuello ligeramente, trata de ver hacia la salida y se encuentra con la figura de Magnus frente a él. Se ve extraño de cabeza, los ojos de Alec lo analizan vagamente y empieza a reír, su cuerpo se contrae ante el temblor que la risa provoca, y en un segundo su humor cambia, la risa se extingue y su ceño se frunce. Gira sobre sí mismo, logra mantener el equilibrio suficiente para permanecer sentado, y se acerca a la botella de Ron olvidada.

–No, no, no –recita Alec mirando severamente a la botella para después mirar a Magnus–. Se supone que me harías olvidar.

Deja la botella sobre el suelo, la fuerza que emplea es más de la que se necesita y se escucha el vidrio cuartearse, más no se rompe.

–Esto está mal.

Alexander parece molesto ahora, mira a Magnus de los pies a la cabeza, alza la mano y señala a Magnus como si fuera el asesino que regresa a la escena del crimen.

–Tú no deberías estar aquí, mis alucinaciones debían ser bonitas.

Por primera vez Magnus muestra una reacción, su ceja izquierda se enarca.

– ¿Alucinación? –pregunta Magnus incrédulo.

Alec mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, luego suelta un bufido y su ceño se frunce un poco más. Aún no ha dejado de señalar a Magnus y parece como si pidiera ayuda para levantarse.

–No quería recordarte, a mis hermanos les sirve –corta su explicación para mirar a la botella–. ¿Hice algo mal?

Magnus suelta una risa ahogada y se agacha para quedar en cuclillas y estar a la altura de Alec.

–Me parece que has bebido demasiado.

–Vete –ordena Alec, sus manos empiezan a formar movimientos torpes para darle peso a sus palabras–. Lárgate, alucinación. Fuera de mi mente.

Esta vez Magnus suelta una risa verdadera.

–No soy una alucinación, Alec.

–Por supuesto que lo eres, algo salió mal, no deberías estar aquí.

Las manos de Magnus toman las de su contrario, las sujeta con fuerza y lo obliga a tocarle el rostro.

–No soy una alucinación –repite con seguridad.

Alexander abre los ojos lo más que puede, sus manos empiezan a tocar y jalar cada parte del rostro de Magnus, sin detenerse por las suaves quejas de dolor cuando usa más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Así que por esto mis hermanos usan el alcohol –dice soltado una risa–. Crea alucinaciones realmente buenas.

El rostro del mayor casi se descompone cuando Alexander comienza a reírse sin control. Suelta un bufido y se acerca a la mochila del menor, tal vez habría algo que le ayudaría a bajarle la borrachera a su amigo y así dejar de ser tratado como una alucinación. Encuentra una botella con apenas un poco de agua, pero eso es suficiente para él, se acerca de nuevo a su extremadamente feliz amigo y le vacía el contenido de la botella en la cara.

Alexander se queda un momento callado, tose ligeramente porque el agua le entró por la nariz, mira a Magnus como si estuviera loco pero no dice una sola palabra. Es una imagen realmente hilarante, tomando en cuenta que hace solo unos segundos Alec estaba muriéndose de risa y ahora parece el ser más callado sobre la faz de la tierra. Magnus ve la mano de su amigo levantarse y en un segundo recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

–Alucinación mala –regaña Alec.

Magnus parpadea por un segundo y después suelta una risa, toma el rostro de Alexander con ambas manos y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

–No soy una alucinación, Alexander.

Y parece que es la primera vez que esa frase hace efecto, porque los ojos de Alexander se quedan fijos en los suyos por un momento y después recorren cada parte de su rostro. Las mejillas pálidas del menor se colorean y las manos de Magnus casi pueden sentir el calor que comienzan a desprender. Se apartan y ninguno dice algo, se quedan callados dejando que el silencio comience a asfixiarlos.

Tal vez es por el alcohol en su sangre pero Alec se anima a hablar primero.

– ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

–Camille quería irse y me pidió que la acompañara a su casa.

Alexander trata de ignorar la punzada que sintió en su pecho ante esa respuesta.

–Apuesto a que la besaste.

Magnus se muerde los labios, está enojado con Alexander porque no lo detuvo cuando le dio la oportunidad, porque se emborrachó solo en su escondite y porque parece enojado con él. Se supone que él que tiene derecho de enojarse esa noche es Magnus.

– ¿Estuviste espiándome? –suelta Magnus con burla.

Alec aprieta los labios, borracho o no sabe lo que trató de dejar en claro con esa pregunta.

–Eres un idiota, Bane.

–Al menos yo no me emborracho solo en una cueva.

Tiene que aceptar que esa contestación es en parte verdad. Pero todo era culpa de Magnus. No se toma la molestia de contestar, mira la salida de la cueva con el ceño fruncido, sabe que está ebrio, que no coordina muy bien y que si llega en ese estado a su casa terminará castigado por el resto de su vida, aunque en ese momento prefiere estar castigado que en la cueva con Magnus. Trata de levantarse pero un par de manos hacen presión sobre sus hombros y lo detienen.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Lejos de ti –contesta Alec.

–Si llegas en ese estado a tu casa…

–Prefiero eso a estar contigo –suelta cortando al otro. Se arrepiente casi al instante al ver la reacción de Magnus.

Él no quiere herirlo ni decirle cosas crueles, simplemente no quiere estar a su lado escuchando sobre su nueva relación con Camille. Quiere estar sólo, justo como lo estaba hace unos minutos.

Magnus no dice nada pero sus manos dejan de presionar los hombros y se aleja un par de centímetros. No mira a la cara a Alexander pero se nota que esa frase lo hirió aunque fuera mínimamente.

Ambos son un par de idiotas por comportarse de esa manera y lo saben.

El silencio los empieza a asfixiar, Alexander está contemplando las posibilidades que tiene y la probabilidad de caerse más de cinco veces en el camino a su casa, no sabe cuando dejará de estar mareado así que no puede proponerse una hora para volver. Suelta un suave suspiro. Siente un ligero cosquilleo en su mano, su mirada se dirige a esa parte de su cuerpo, su respiración se detiene por un momento, una pequeña araña está caminando tranquilamente por su mano en dirección a su muñeca. Suelta un grito ahogado que atrae la atención de Magnus, su mano contraria golpea su mano para tratar de alejar al insecto y comienza a golpearse el cuerpo para tratar de alejar cualquier otra araña.

Siente un golpe seco en su espalda y uno pequeño en su cabeza, casi imperceptible. Está viendo de nuevo el techo, Magnus está casi sobre él, tiene los brazos estirados y se da cuenta en ese momento que gracias a eso no se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza por la caída que su ataque de pánico provocó.

–Fue una araña.

Magnus sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Todo pasa en un segundo, o al menos así lo siente Alexander. Los labios de Magnus están tocando los suyos, es un toque suave y tímido, los ojos de Magnus están cerrados. Y parece que todo el mundo se detuvo, lo único que escucha es el latir de su corazón en sus oídos, lo único que siente es el temblor que recorre su cuerpo y lo único que puede enfocar son los ojos cerrados de Magnus.

El contacto acaba pronto y el mundo vuelve a tener sentido. Alec parpadea un par de veces, no sabe que decir pero Magnus no parece estar diferente, se miran a los ojos por unos segundos y casi al mismo tiempo su mirada desciende hasta sus labios. Saben que les gustó y saben que quieren volver a hacerlo. Pero son demasiado idiotas como para decirlo en voz alta.

Las manos de Magnus dejan de acunar la cabeza de Alexander y empieza a levantarse pero el menor lo impide.

–Me gustas –dice Alexander.

Y la forma en que lo dice es tan sencilla, como si fuera algo que dijera todos los días, que el corazón de Magnus se detiene por un segundo, mira los ojos azules que no han dejado de mirarle desde su confesión y no encuentra una señal de burla o duda. Aunque sabe que no puede saberlo realmente solo con ver sus ojos. Traga saliva con pesadez, no sabe qué hacer porque no creía que realmente sería correspondido de alguna forma.

–No besé a Camille –murmura Magnus.

Alexander sonríe.

No necesitan nada más, las cosas entre ellos son sencillas.

Magnus se inclina y Alexander acepta que el espacio entre ellos se reduzca. Sus labios se vuelven a tocar, se mueven con lentitud, explorando cada pliegue en los labios contrarios. La punta de la lengua del mayor delinea el labio superior, pidiendo permiso para seguir explorando; es un simple reflejo el que logra que los labios del menor se abran. Y se besan de verdad, memorizando el sabor del otro, el movimiento de sus bocas y la sensación de vértigo. Se sujetan el uno al otro, temiendo caer o que algo los separe, saben en ese mismo instante que realmente fueron un par de idiotas por no hacer eso antes.

Por no dejarse caer en ese barranco que habían formado los dos desde el primer día que se conocieron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La carta de Magnus llega primero.

Alexander lo sabe el jueves por la tarde, cuando Magnus llega a la cueva y se sienta a su lado. No lo saluda y saca un sobre de su mochila, cuando Alec ve el sello que marca el papel se da cuenta porque no recibió saludo alguno.

–No sé si deba abrirla ahora –murmura Magnus.

–No es posible que te hayan rechazado –dice Alec y le arrebata el sobre.

Magnus lo mira atentamente, los dedos de Alexander tiemblan por un momento antes de rasgar el papel con cuidado, no quiere arruinar la carta dentro del sobre, cuando logra extraer el pedazo de papel intacto lo desdobla, los ojos de ambos pasean en las letras impresas. Alec traga saliva y Magnus suelta un suspiro, un segundo después ya se están abrazando, aunque no saben quien inició el abrazo no es como si les importara.

– ¿Eso significa que te irás a New York?

La sonrisa que Magnus le regala es toda la contestación que necesita. Se besan por un segundo, en ese momento ya están acostumbrados a esos pequeños y espontáneos besos.

–Tengo una amiga en Brooklyn.

Es la primera vez que lo menciona, Alexander se da cuenta en ese momento que Magnus tenía las cosas planeadas desde hacía tiempo, y tal vez es porque realmente quiere llevar ese sueño a cabo.

– ¿Te ayudará con la universidad? –pregunta con un poco de duda.

–Me ayudó a conseguir un lugar, solo tengo que hacer un depósito y tendría un lugar decente.

Alexander le regala una suave sonrisa.

–Te irá bien.

Saben lo que significa esa frase y la odian porque saben que tendrán que separarse, sus caminos son demasiado distintos como para permanecer juntos. No es posible que vayan al mismo lugar al terminar la escuela.

Pero Magnus siempre ha sido un obstinado.

–Podría irnos bien –dice Magnus, pasea la lengua por sus dientes antes de agregar–. Ya sabes, cuando acabes con el ejército.

Ambos se quedan callados, uno esperando una respuesta y el otro sin saber que responder. Han aprendido a ser pacientes cuando se trata de cosas importantes, porque no quieren arruinar lo que tienen en ese momento.

– ¿Ir contigo? –Alec trata de que no suene mal pero es así como suena.

–Sí.

– ¿A Brooklyn?

–No, a Madagascar, he escuchado que tienen una excelente universidad en medio de la nada.

Alexander suelta una risa y golpea el brazo de Magnus.

–Idiota.

–Oh, vamos, deja de hacerme esperar una respuesta.

Magnus está presionando, y sabe que Alec no es bueno bajo presión.

–Si –responde unos segundos después–. Cuando se acabe mi asunto con el ejército.

Magnus es el que inicia el abrazo esta vez, sus brazos sujetan con fuerza el cuerpo de Alexander, no va a dejarlo ir con facilidad pero está bien, porque ambos disfrutan del contacto.

En ese momento ambos tienen esperanzas, tienen planes juntos, tienen algo que los ata y les asegura que las cosas están y estarán bien. Y la forma en la que su corazón late con fuerza les hace creer que nunca se detendrá.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A Alexander no le llegó la carta personalmente, no la tuvo entre sus manos ni leyó el asqueroso papel con letras impresas. No, él recibió un mensaje de su hermana avisándole que tenía que llegar temprano a casa porque sus padres lo necesitaban. Así que ese día no fue con Magnus a la cueva, fue derecho a su casa a esperar a que sus padres le dieran la noticia.

Cuando entra a su casa su hermano menor lo recibe abrazándolo fuertemente, Alexander todavía no acababa de quitarse la mochila y sus padres ya están frente a él.

–Los aceptaron –dice su padre, su tono de voz dejaba entrever su orgullo.

Alec no tiene que preguntar, sabe que Jace también iba a ser aceptado ese año. Y era mucho más probable que aceptaran a Jace y lo rechazaran a él.

Su familia no era de dar muestras de amor si se trataba de los padres a los hijos, así que no es una celebración enorme, solo es una noticia que parece cotidiana.

Sus padres se van y los cuatro hermanos comienzan a subir hacia su cuarto correspondiente. Alexander aprovecha el momento y escapa hacia su habitación dejando atrás a cualquiera que quiera hablar con él. En cuanto está en su lugar seguro deja su mochila y saca su celular de su bolsillo delantero, teclea el numero tres y presiona la tecla de llamar, no tiene que esperar más de diez segundos antes de obtener una respuesta. Magnus suena feliz y él detesta tener que arruinarlo.

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

–No tardo.

Y esa es toda la conversación que tienen. Alexander abre la ventana de par en par y se deja caer en la cama, su cama siempre ha estado pegada a la pared de la ventana por lo cual no es algo raro que la abra o que se ponga a mirar hacia afuera, solo que en ese momento no tiene ganas de hacerlo. Se pone a contar las hendiduras que hay en el techo de su habitación, su entretenimiento se ve interrumpido cuando llega al número doscientos nueve.

La cama se hunde del lado que está pegado a la ventana, Magnus acaba de entrar por ésta; está sucio, tiene tierra en el pantalón, la camisa, los zapatos, la cara, y un par de hojas secas se escondieron en su cabello. Él sabe que Magnus detesta la tierra, y no puede evitar sonreír al saber que se ensució de tierra por él.

Magnus intenta no ensuciar las cobijas con la tierra que ha quedado en sus zapatos, trata de bajarse de la cama pero Alexander lo jala y termina recostado sobre él. Sus pechos están pegados y se miran directo a los ojos.

–Me aceptaron –anuncia Alexander.

Realmente lo intenta pero al final Magnus falla en ocultar su tristeza.

– ¿Cuándo te vas?

–Tres semanas –Alexander no quiere esperar a que el otro pregunte así que agrega a su contestación–. La estancia mínima es de seis meses, pero mi padre quiere que me quede un año.

Alec siente algo romperse cuando Magnus agacha la vista y recarga la cabeza en su pecho. Se siente mal por poner en esa posición a una persona a la que quiere.

En la habitación lo único que se escucha son las respiraciones de ambos, poco a poco se acompasan. Afuera se escuchan las voces de sus hermanos y las pisadas de Max que corre de un lado a otro. Al menos sus padres no han ido a verlo, odiaría tener que pedirle a Magnus que se escondiera.

–No tienes que hacerlo, ¿Sabes?

–Lo sé –responde el mayor en un suspiro–. Un año se pasa volando, ¿No?

Magnus casi puede escuchar la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de Alec por su último comentario. Que importa un año separados si van a poder pasar más años juntos.

–Pero podrías encontrar a alguien más.

Ahora es el turno de Magnus de sonreír por eso.

–No quiero a alguien más –murmura sonriendo–. ¿No te enviaran a ningún lugar peligroso?

Alec niega con la cabeza a la vez que sus dedos se alzan para acariciarle el cabello.

–No lo creo, a mi padre lo enviaron lejos hasta su segundo año –siente la cabeza de Magnus asentir y continua–. No podremos hablar con frecuencia.

–Está bien, así podré encontrar un remplazo para ti que se ajuste perfectamente.

Alexander gruñe y jala los mechones de cabello que están entre sus dedos, Magnus suelta una pequeña risa.

Las voces de sus hermanos se han convertido en gritos y falta poco para que los padres de Alexander suban a callar a sus hijos, pero él puede fingir estar dormido y no tener que abrirles la puerta. El cuerpo de Magnus se siente excesivamente bien entre sus brazos y no va a soltarlo solo por sus padres quieran hablar con él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus ha estado jugando con su gato por un buen rato. La laptop está encendida en la mesa frente a él, hace unos momentos había estado viendo un par de videos pero cuando su gato demandó atención él tuvo que parar y darle lo que pedía.

Su cuenta está abierta y él está conectado, lo ha checado tres veces, el icono de Alexander es de color gris en esos momentos pero espera que cambie rápido y se convierta en color verde. Su gato ronronea sobre sus piernas, parece que le encanta la forma en que los dedos de su amo acarician en su cuello y su cabeza. Magnus suelta una risa al mismo tiempo que la computadora empieza a emitir un sonido. El icono de Alexander está en verde y está llamándole en ese momento.

No pasan ni cinco segundos antes de que conteste la llamada. La señal parece mala, la imagen de Alexander está distorsionada, el audio no se escucha bien y unos segundos después el video llamado se corta. Aún con todo eso Magnus está sonriendo como un idiota. Con una mano sostiene a su gato y con la otra presiona el botón adecuado para llamar, la imagen de Alexander vuelve y tarda un par de minutos para que deje de trabarse.

–Hola –saluda Magnus sonriendo.

Lo que alcanza a distinguir de Alec es que lleva una camiseta blanca, audífonos, el cabello corto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El fondo es un mueble lleno de libros así que supone que está en la biblioteca.

–Hola –saluda Alec–. El internet es un asco.

Magnus sonríe, levanta al gato que seguía sobre sus piernas y lo pone frente a la cámara.

–Saluda a Presi.

– ¿Presi?

Quita al gato de la cámara y lo coloca de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

–Presidente Miau.

Alexander sonríe al escuchar el nombre.

–Eres todo un genio si se trata de nombres.

–No me adules, cariño.

Cada uno le sonríe a la pantalla desde su lado.

– ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelvas? –pregunta Magnus acariciando las orejas de su gato.

Alexander tarda en contestar y por un momento desvía la mirada.

–Tengo algo que decirte –Magnus sabe que odiará lo que viene a continuación–. Tendré que irme, no sé a donde, no sé por cuanto tiempo.

–Tu servicio termina en unos meses…

–Lo sé –le corta Alec–. Pero son cinco meses, si hago esto se recortará mi tiempo a tres meses.

Magnus frunce los labios, es tentador pero no quiere arriesgarse, preferiría tener que esperar unos meses más con tal de que Alec esté a salvo.

-Alexander, prefiero esperar a que resultes herido.

–No me enviarán a un lugar peligroso.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alexander no dice nada, Magnus suelta un suspiro, su gato da un salto y llega al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Estaré bien, Magnus –promete Alexander, y la forma en que lo dice hace que Magnus le crea al instante–. En tres meses voy a poder verte.

– ¿Y acariciaras a Presi?

Y de nuevo la sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Alec.

–Acariciare a Presidente.

– ¿Lo prometes? –pregunta Magnus. Su voz tiembla sin que pueda evitarlo.

–Lo prometo.

La voz de Alec es segura, no hay duda alguna y Magnus confía en eso. Su vista se desvía al reloj a un extremo de la pantalla, aún tiene varios minutos para platicar y no va a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–Me das asco, Magnus.

El moreno suelta un bufido y rueda los ojos.

–Mi querida amiga, no me importa lo que pienses, yo amo la fruta con avena y crema batida.

Magnus extiende la mano y deja el traste con la fruta llena de crema batida frente a la cara de su amiga. Catarina suelta un bufido y le golpea en el abdomen.

–No pongas esa cosa frente a mí de nuevo.

–Solo dale una probada.

Catarina niega con la cabeza repetidamente.

–No lograrás persuadirme.

El semáforo cambia a rojo y ellos pueden pasar. Un par de personas se les adelantan para llegar al otro lado de la calle más rápido, Magnus y Catarina caminan a paso lento, se dirigen al departamento de Magnus, es viernes y se ha vuelto una tradición ver películas dramáticas hasta la madrugada mientras comen cosas poco saludables.

La semana siguiente van a empezar los exámenes por lo cual es el momento perfecto para desvelarse y comer hasta reventar. Dan vuelta en la esquina y caminan hacia la panadería que está al lado del departamento de Magnus, Catarina está enamorada de los panques de chocolate que venden en ese lugar. Entran al local y van directo al anaquel que tiene los panques preferidos por su amiga, les toma apenas un par de minutos comprarlos. Cuando salen se dirigen al departamento, la puerta está abierta lo cual es una bendición considerando que ambos tienen las manos ocupadas.

Suben a paso lento, el departamento de Magnus está en el tercer piso así que no tienen ganas de apurarse. Catarina empieza a contarle un chiste, aunque él se había negado al principio a escucharlo, empieza a buscar la llave del lugar sin dejar de ponerle atención a su amiga. Es cuando suben los últimos escalones que ve a la persona frente a su puerta.

Las manos de Magnus dejan de funcionar, su postre cae al suelo, el jugo de la fruta se mezcla con la crema batida y crea una masa horrible. De alguna forma pierde el control de su cuerpo, sus manos aún no responden, su cuerpo tiembla, su garganta está extremadamente seca, en algún momento las lágrimas empiezan a descender por su rostro. Catarina lo mira a él para después mirar a la persona frente a la puerta, no tiene idea de porque su amigo se está comportando de esa manera.

Y es que Catarina no entiende que el mayor temor de Magnus era llegar un día a su departamento y encontrar a algún familiar de Alexander frente a su puerta, vestido de negro y con el rostro deformado por la tristeza. Y era justo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Las piernas dejan de funcionarle y cae al suelo, su pantalón se moja al instante con su postre. Catarina deja caer la bolsa de pan y se acerca para tomarle el pulso y tratar de hacer que se controle, Isabelle se acerca a él y trata de ayudar pero no sabe qué hacer. Magnus no puede respirar, las lagrimas están volviendo su vista borrosa, no puede controlar su cuerpo, sabe que está temblando pero no puede detenerse, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la noticia de que Alexander no va a volver, no vivirán juntos en Brooklyn, no le enseñará el diseño que llevaba planeando por meses para él, no acariciara a su gato y jamás lo verá de nuevo.

Tardan un par de minutos en controlarlo, entre ambas lo ayudan a pararse, encuentran la llave tirada en el suelo y abren la puerta, lo dejan recostado sobre el sofá y es cuando Catarina empieza a dar órdenes. Sabe cómo tratar un ataque de pánico así que logra que Isabelle la ayude. Catarina no tiene medicina a la mano, ni algún instrumento que la ayude a saber si lo que hace está funcionando, pero tiene la suficiente experiencia en salvar vidas y eso ayuda a Magnus.

Magnus no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando siente el sabor del té deslizarse por su garganta. La hermana de Alec está sentada en el suelo frente a él y Catarina está a su lado ayudándole a sostener la taza de té.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunta Magnus. Isabelle sabe que esa pregunta es para ella.

–Alexander fue asignado a una misión, se supone que se iría por tres meses solamente, pero hace una semana llegó una carta a la casa, ha estado desaparecido por tres semanas y eso es suficiente para darlo por muerto –Isabelle suspira antes de continuar–. Mis padres están preparando su funeral pero no saben qué hacer dado que no hay nada…

– ¿Por qué viniste? –la corta Magnus, no quiere los detalles.

–Yo sabía lo que pasaba contigo y Alec, creí que… querrías saberlo.

Magnus se muerde los labios, asiente con la cabeza pero no mira a Isabelle, no quiere mirar a nadie.

– ¿Cuándo será el funeral?

–Aún no lo sé –Isabelle se levanta del suelo, sabe que Magnus necesita estar solo–. Mis padres aún lo están planeando, pero trataré de avisarte con tiempo.

Catarina mira a la chica y después a Magnus, se imagina lo que está pasando y sabe lo horrible que debe de ser para su amigo.

–Magnus… –lo llama Isabelle antes de dirigirse realmente a la puerta–. Tienes que recordar que no eres el único que perdió a Alec, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Ambos amigos la miran por un segundo. Magnus agacha la vista y se despide de la chica en un susurro, Catarina simplemente observa la escena. Cuando Isabelle sale del departamento Catarina voltea a ver a Magnus, no tiene que preguntar y Magnus agradece que no lo haga, se acerca cautelosamente y sus brazos rodean el cuello de su amigo.

–Todo estará bien, Magnus.

Pero Magnus no puede creer eso, sabe que nada estará bien, porque en ese momento todo parece derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Catarina sigue abrazándolo y él vuelve a llorar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus siempre ha sido dramático, todos sus amigos lo dicen. Siempre ha hecho cosas dramáticas cuando está en mal estado, cuando tenía cinco años escapó de su casa y trató de irse a un lugar lejano, terminó en la central de policías y su padre tardó dos horas en ir por él, no olvidó la golpiza y los reclamos que recibió; cuando tenía ocho años se peleó con su amigo Ragnor, éste no quería prestarle su nuevo videojuego y Magnus no le dirigió la palabra por mes y medio; cuando tenía diez años convenció a Ragnor de ir a golpear a un par de chicos que le habían robado un lápiz a Catarina; a los quince consiguió una identificación falsa, compró alcohol y bebió hasta casi provocarse un coma, todo porque su novia lo había terminado unas horas antes. Sí, Magnus es dramático.

Catarina sabe bien todo eso, ha estado presente en la mayoría de sus aventuras, sabe cómo se comporta Magnus cuando algo lo lastima. Es por eso que lo obliga a seguir asistiendo a la escuela, no puede abandonar el semestre cuando es temporada de exámenes o perdería la beca. Falta solo una semana para las vacaciones de verano cuando Magnus se hace a la idea de que Alexander está muerto, no ha hecho ningún acto dramático porque Catarina ha estado cuidándolo, pero realmente quiere dejar todo botado por un par de meses, encerrarse en su cuarto y quedarse ahí hasta olvidarlo todo. Pero no puede.

Las calificaciones de sus exámenes se publican en Internet y a nadie le sorprende que Magnus no haya sacado un sobresaliente, por lo menos tiene el promedio que se necesita para conservar su beca. Catarina llama a Ragnor y a Tessa y los tres lo invitan a diferentes lugares para pasar las vacaciones, Magnus rechaza todas las invitaciones con pesimismo y comentarios mordaces, hasta que llega el punto en que todos aceptan que su amigo quiere estar solo, aún así no dejan de preocuparse por él.

Es en navidad cuando Magnus toma un tren para volver al lugar donde conoció a Alec. Sabe que esa decisión no hará más que terminar de destrozarlo pero no le importa. Su maleta es ligera, lleva sólo la ropa necesaria. El tren sale de la estación a la medianoche, una hora después Catarina se da cuenta de que su amigo se fue sin avisarle a nadie y suplica porque a Magnus no se le ocurra hacer algo extremadamente dramático.

Magnus pasa la mitad del viaje escuchando música lenta que no le ayuda en nada, cuando se quita los audífonos da una inspección al tren, hay solo cinco pasajeros, incluyéndolo a él, y faltan dos horas para llegar a su destino. Recuesta la cabeza contra la ventana y se queda dormido lo que resta del viaje, no sueña, hace unos días que no sueña con nada y no le molesta, le gusta no soñar con nada, es mejor que soñar con Alexander o algo que tenga que ver con él. El inspector del tren lo despierta unos minutos antes de llegar al destino, él se estira y evita mirar por la ventana, no sabe porqué lo hace pero no le importa, toma su mochila y se la pone, el tren para cinco minutos después.

Él no tiene prisa así que deja pasar el tiempo antes de decidirse a bajar. No sabe a dónde debe ir primero, la familia de Alexander nunca lo conoció realmente, no tiene familia en ese lugar, no tiene nada ni a nadie. Sin saberlo sus pies caminan hacia el bosque, hacia su escondite, la cueva que tanto les gustaba; no puede entrar, se queda parado a un par de metros de la entrada. Las ramas de los arboles han estado creciendo y la entrada está casi oculta, mira hacia atrás pero no encuentra a nadie, deja la mochila en el suelo, ya no la necesita, se encamina hacia la cueva, rompe un par de ramas para poder pasar sin tanto esfuerzo y se adentra al lugar.

Tiene que agacharse mientras va llegando al final, justo como la primera vez. Se sienta con la espalda pegada a la pared, estira las piernas y su pierna izquierda golpea con la lámpara que nunca sacaron de ahí, se estira y logra alcanzarla, aprieta el botón para encenderla y una débil luz emana del foco, unos segundos después empieza a parpadear. Deja la lámpara en el suelo a un lado suyo y mira hacia la salida.

–Estás bailando –murmura con voz apagada–. Debiste llevarme contigo, no es justo, no fuiste justo.

Y se derrumba.

Lleva sus manos a su rostro y cubre sus ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas fluyan. Le duele el pecho y la cabeza, quiere dejar de evitar todos esos sentimientos.

–Solo quiero que vuelvas a mi –dice entre lagrimas–, si vuelves a mi no dejare que me dejes, no dejare que te vayas.

Sabe que es estúpido pero no puede evitarlo. Su vista es borrosa y deja de tratar de evitar que las lagrimas salgan, solloza con fuerza y se abraza a sí mismo, porque es todo lo que puede hacer, porque aún con todas las suplicas que está recitando sabe que nada cambiara, Alexander está muerto y nada cambiará eso, al igual que nada calma el dolor en su pecho.

Su cuerpo tiembla a causa de sus sollozos, el dolor en sus sienes aumenta, sus ojos arden, su garganta se cierra. Le duele, es el peor dolor que alguna vez ha experimentado y no sabe cómo pararlo.

Creía que visitando ese lugar todo sería más fácil, que podría dejar ir los recuerdos, que podría volver a querer algo en la vida. Pero es inútil, solo quiere que el dolor se detenga, quiere dejar de llorar de una vez por todas, dejar de sentirse asfixiado por el nudo en su garganta que no se deshace.

– ¿Sabes? –habla entrecortadamente. Probando el asqueroso y salado sabor de sus lágrimas–. No soy capaz de convencerme de que duele, no soy capaz de decidirme si me duele más el hecho de que te hayas ido para siempre o saber que tengo que comenzar de nuevo, borrar todos nuestros planes. Duele, Alexander.

Se está ahogando en lágrimas y en dolor. Y ya no quiere eso.

Palpa sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que necesita, la navaja que compró hace tiempo para sus prácticas en la escuela y que nunca ha utilizado. La luz de la lámpara tintinea, cada vez más escasa, pero al menos le da una buena visión de su muñeca; encuentra una vena adecuada casi al instante, acerca la navaja a su piel y cierra los ojos por un instante, en el momento en que el filo traspasa su piel. Abre los ojos y jala la navaja hacia abajo, duele mientras la piel se abre y la sangre desciende por su brazo, debe de ser suficiente, de todas formas no tiene ganas de abrirse la otra muñeca. Espera haber cortado la arteria.

Deja caer la mano que acaba de cortar. Sube sus piernas y apoya la cabeza en sus rodillas.

–Estaré contigo está vez –murmura a la vez que se sorbe la nariz.

Espera impaciente que el dolor se detenga en algún momento.

Las lágrimas caen cada vez más lento, espera que la sangre siga fluyendo o será una pérdida de tiempo.

La lámpara se apaga y se queda en la obscuridad por un momento. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no se da cuenta de que una nueva fuente de luz está alumbrando el lugar, tampoco se da cuenta de que lo llaman. Solo reacciona cuando empiezan a zarandearlo por los hombros. Su mirada se pierde en la obscuridad por un momento, hay una pequeña fuente de luz pero no logra distinguir a la persona frente a él, así que lucha contra el extraño, quiere que lo dejen ahí.

Pelean por un par de minutos, Magnus pierde, no tiene fuerzas ni ganas de luchar, su contrario lo jala y lo saca de la cueva en menos de treinta segundos, lo cual parece ser todo un record.

La luz del exterior lastima los ojos de Magnus por un momento, la otra persona lo está sosteniendo con fuerza por los brazos y le está gritando un par de cosas que no logra entender y después lo arrastra lejos de la cueva, están corriendo básicamente. Magnus se concentra, está ligeramente mareado y trata de luchar contra eso, centra sus ojos en sus pies, los cuales se están moviendo a la par de otros. Alza la cabeza y mira a su contrario. El susto que se lleva lo obliga a parar, empuja a la otra persona lejos de él, lo que provoca que termine en el suelo.

Porque la persona frente a él que le ha estado gritando y lo ha llevado a rastras es Alexander, y Alexander está muerto. Por lo cual parece que su mente le está jugando una broma pesada.

– ¡Aléjate! –grita en cuanto ve que se acerca a él.

Alexander se detiene, su mirada se desvía al brazo sangrante de Magnus.

–Magnus, tu brazos está…

–Cállate –corta Magnus enojado–. Tú no eres real.

Y comienza a golpearse la cabeza con movimientos torpes, detesta lo que su cerebro está haciendo. Alec se apresura y lo detiene, sujeta a Magnus con fuerza para evitar que siga golpeándose.

–Soy real, Magnus –dice Alec. Toma las manos de Magnus y las lleva a su rostro–. Soy real.

El mayor duda por un momento, sus yemas tocan con cuidado, analizando todos los ángulos en el rostro de Alec, como la vez en el laboratorio.

–Estás muerto –murmura Magnus.

–No –contesta Alec–. Pero tú lo estarás si no detenemos esto.

Magnus mira su mano como si no fuera parte de él. Alexander lo levanta del suelo y lo jala con fuerza para que apoye su peso en él, comienza a correr para llegar al médico más cercano.

Son necesarios tres minutos para que encuentren un consultorio, Alec hace un escándalo mientras pide ayuda. Magnus sabe que no debería hacer eso, si hubiera tocado la arteria ya estaría muerto desde hace tiempo, pero no dice nada, no tiene fuerzas. Se deja atender por la doctora que sale a su encuentro. No dejan pasar a Alexander, él tiene que quedarse afuera en una de las tres sillas de piel que forman la pequeña sala de espera.

La doctora le dirige pequeñas miradas cargadas de curiosidad a Magnus pero él finge no darse cuenta. Su curación tarda más tiempo del que le gustaría y la doctora le demanda que no se mueva mientras sale en busca de su acompañante. Alexander entra a la habitación un momento después, parece demasiado preocupado y cuando ve a Magnus sobre la camilla se apresura para llegar ahí. La doctora comienza a relatar todo el procedimiento que se necesita hacer en casos como esos, Alec asiente a todo lo que ella le dice, después de terminar con su discurso los deja solos por un momento.

Ninguno mira al otro al rostro.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Alec da una pisada fuerte al suelo.

–No me vengas con eso, tienes una beca estupenda en una escuela estupenda, tienes talento y amor por tu carrera, no hay razón para que lo echarás todo a la basura.

– ¡Tú eras mi razón!

Magnus frunce el ceño y siente que las lágrimas van a volver, pero nada fluye de sus ojos.

– ¿No se te ocurrió que yo hubiera odiado esto? ¿Qué preferiría verte vivir que morir?

–Tú estabas muerto.

El menor se queda callado, quiere decir algo que contradiga eso pero no se le ocurre nada. Magnus gira la cabeza y es la primera vez que lo mira detenidamente sin que su cabeza esté dando vueltas. Alec tiene el cabello corto, del típico estilo militar, lleva un suéter deshilachado y jeans deslavados, está ligeramente bronceado, tiene ojeras rodeando sus ojos y un par de cicatrices finas y ligeras recorren su mejilla izquierda. No se parece mucho al chico con el que mantuvo video llamadas todo ese tiempo.

– ¿Hace cuanto que volviste? –pregunta Magnus desviando la mirada.

–Diez días.

Magnus vuelve a dirigir su mirada a su contrario, la rabia hierve en su interior y sin pensarlo sujeta la almohada que le sirve de respaldo con ambas manos y golpea a Alexander lo más fuerte que puede.

– ¿Eso por qué? –pregunta Alexander protegiéndose de los golpes que van directo a su cabeza.

– ¡Diez días, Alexander! –reclama Magnus sin detenerse. Quiere arrancarle la cabeza y aplastarla con un martillo.

–Intenté comunicarme pero mis padres no me dejaban un solo segundo a solas, incluso Jace estuvo completamente sobreprotector.

Esa explicación no logra que Magnus se detenga, cada vez golpea más fuerte. Alexander tiene miedo de que se abra la herida de la muñeca.

– ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he estado sintiendo? –los golpes de Magnus se vuelven lentos–. ¡Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que estabas vivo!

Alec toma la almohada y la jala con fuerza para después botarla lejos, gracias al entrenamiento del ejército ha aprendido a moverse rápidamente, por lo cual no le toma mucho esfuerzo lograr colarse entre los brazos de Magnus y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza posible sin lastimarlo. Magnus trata de soltarse pero al instante se retracta y termina correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza, sus dedos se aferran al suéter de Alec y lo jalan con brusquedad, no quiere que se aleje nunca más.

–No sabes cuánto te extrañé –murmura Alexander a la vez que deja suaves besos en la cabeza del mayor.

–Cállate –ordena Magnus enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Alec.

Le duele la herida en su muñeca. La doctora va entrar en unos momentos y es seguro que se enojará porque su paciente ha desobedecido sus órdenes. Alexander lo sujeta sin aminorar la fuerza de sus actos, y Magnus adora eso, siente como si estuviera flotando en el agua, con el líquido moviendo su cuerpo a su antojo, pero se siente perfecto. Porque parece irreal y perfecto el hecho de que ambos estén vivos.

Y Magnus aún quiere arrancarle la cabeza a Alexander, pero en vez de aplastarla con un martillo quiere guardarla para siempre entre sus brazos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander no puede quitarse la costumbre de levantarse temprano, se le quedó arraigada desde su estancia en el ejército y aunque Magnus ha intentado quitársela simplemente no ha tenido éxito. Y ese día sucede lo mismo, Alexander se levanta antes que Magnus, éste está durmiendo plácidamente, con un brazo sobre la cintura de Alec y el otro bajo su cabeza.

El menor toma el brazo que se encuentra sobre su cuerpo y lo analiza con cuidado, las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a recorrer la cicatriz en la muñeca, hace tres meses que la herida cicatrizó pero ahí sigue el recuerdo constante. Acerca la muñeca a su boca y sus labios besan con delicadeza la piel. La mano ajena comienza a moverse y le acaricia la mejilla, cuando se voltea se encuentra con la mirada somnolienta del mayor. Sonríe y se acerca con cautela, le deja un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a su posición anterior.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de levantarte tan temprano?

Alexander sonríe antes de contestar.

–Cuando tú también lo hagas.

Y el menor vuelve a sonreír cuando escucha el gruñido del otro.

Magnus se estira, se talla los ojos y se endereza en la cama, se estira por sobre Alexander y toma su celular para fijarse en la hora. Avienta el aparato de nuevo en la mesa de noche y se recarga en el pecho de Alec.

–En serio, debes dejar de levantarme a esta hora, me encanta dormir.

–Tenemos más tiempo para estar juntos y te quejas.

–Podemos estar juntos dormidos –inquiere Magnus.

Alec suelta una risa, sus manos se posan en la cintura de Magnus y se impulsa para dar vuelta y quedar sobre el moreno, busca la forma de que las sabanas dejen de enredarse en sus pies y cuando siente su piel desnuda rozar con la del cuerpo contrario sabe que está haciendo bien las cosas. Mueve su cintura, restregándose contra la entrepierna del mayor, se gana un gemido ahogando que le suena a gloria.

–Si vamos a despertar de esta forma, no me molesta tener que hacerlo todos los días.

– ¿Dónde quedó mi novio obstinado?

Magnus sonríe de lado, la punta de su lengua delinea sus labios con lentitud, sabe lo mucho que le gusta a Alec verlo hacer eso. Sus brazos rodean el cuello de su pareja y lo jalan para darle un beso suave en los labios, cuando el contacto entre sus labios se acaba sus caderas se mueven buscando contacto de nuevo, es el turno del menor para gemir.

Alec esconde la cabeza en el cuello de Magnus, sus dientes muerden con delicadeza ese pedazo de piel, esta vez se gana un ronroneo. Sabe que a Magnus le encanta ser mordido, en especial en esa parte.

–Hoy no puedo llevar marcas –murmura Magnus en tono molesto.

– ¿Por qué?

Alexander eleva la cabeza y mira a Magnus en el tiempo preciso en que éste sonríe.

–Hoy es mi exposición, te lo dije hace una semana.

Los labios de Alec se fruncen.

–Vas a vestirme con alguna camisa fea, ¿Cierto?

–Nunca te he puesto una camisa fea –se queja Magnus–. Siempre hago que te veas extremadamente sensual, y no puedes negarlo.

En lugar de seguir discutiendo juntan sus labios y se besan castamente. Alexander está feliz de poder estar con Magnus sin ninguna preocupación más que la de saber si tienen el tiempo suficiente para seguir con sus movimientos sugerentes. Magnus es el que termina con los besos, mira a Alexander como si quisiera registrar cada parte de su rostro, incluso la mínima imperfección.

– ¿Recuerdas a donde dijiste que iríamos este fin de semana?

–Sí –Alec suelta un suspiro–. Con mis padres.

Magnus nota lo poco emocionado que está Alexander con eso, no le duele pero le decepciona saber que aún no está seguro con eso.

–No iremos, ¿Cierto?

Al instante la cabeza de Alexander se movió de derecha a izquierda.

–Ya es tiempo de que lo sepan, además no me puedo ocultar para siempre en tu departamento.

Ese comentario logra que Magnus sonría.

–Tenemos demasiados secretos –concluyó Magnus–. ¿No crees?

–Por eso somos una buena pareja.

Se sonríen mutuamente. La puerta rechina y un maullido los saca de su ensoñación, Presidente Miau acaba de entrar y reclama su desayuno. Se dan un beso rápido y se enderezan en la cama, el gato los mira desde la puerta, parece molesto porque han pasado cuarenta segundos y ellos aún no se levantan para darle de comer. Alexander busca su ropa interior entre las sabanas, contrario a él Magnus se levanta de la cama sin importarle mínimamente su desnudez. Busca entre los cajones ropa interior limpia, se viste rápidamente y se acerca a Presidente para tomarlo entre sus brazos, cuando se voltea descubre a Alexander con las mejillas coloradas.

–Dios santo –exclama Magnus soltando una risa–. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a verme desnudo.

Alec toma una almohada y la lanza sin fijar su objetivo en Magnus. La almohada termina golpeando la pared en lugar de darle al moreno. Magnus le sonríe, da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

–Dejemos al monstruo gruñón, Presi –dice Magnus cuando está fuera de la habitación.

Alexander decide bañarse antes de ir a la cocina, otra de las costumbres que le pegó el ejercito es el de bañarse y vestirse en menos de media hora. Termina poniéndose una playera gastada y un pantalón de dormir, porque ese día Magnus escogerá su ropa para asistir a la exposición. Cuando llega a la cocina se encuentra con la imagen de Magnus preparando café y Presidente Miau atacando su plato de comida con ferocidad. Se acerca con cautela pero es descubierto. Magnus le entrega su taza de café mientras le da un sorbo a la propia.

Tiene que admitir que adora la forma en que Magnus prepara el café, nunca es demasiado dulce ni demasiado agrio, siempre tiene la cantidad correcta de leche que a él le agrada, e incluso tiene un aroma dulzón de canela y otra especia que nunca ha logrado identificar. Magnus es perfecto para muchas cosas pero se lleva el premio cuando se trata de café.

– ¿Qué es esa cosa que le pones al café para que huela tan bien?

Magnus sonríe, ocultando la sonrisa tras su taza de café.

–Es un secreto.

Alec rueda los ojos.

–Debemos dejar esa obsesión por tener secretos.

Presidente Miau maúlla, como si estuviera aprobando la idea. Magnus le da un trago a su café y jala a Alexander de la ropa para encaminarlo al cuarto.

–Olvida eso, tú y yo debemos ir a escoger la ropa para hoy.

No le importa ser jalado, le da un trago a su café y se deja guiar, aunque sabe que terminará odiando de alguna forma u otra el conjunto que Magnus le prepare. Presidente Miau termina de comer y los sigue, parece curioso por las actividades que sus amos van a llevar a cabo.

Y Alexander no puede imaginar una mejor forma de vivir, ama la relación que tiene con Magnus, adora a Presidente Miau y le encanta el departamento. Le gusta su vida y su relación, es sencilla, es natural, es suya. Solo de Magnus y él.

* * *

.

_._

_Yo se que aman el sexo malec y que odian que no lo escriba. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
